


Forever Yours

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Letters, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: A final letter from Luna to Noctis, and 10 years later, a final letter from Noctis to Luna
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	1. From Luna

My dearest Noctis,

This may be the last letter I write for you. I only hope that I can find the courage to send it.

I’ve finally reached Altissia. The journey has been a long one, but I believe the effort has been worth it. After all, I know we’ll meet again soon. It’s difficult to believe that we were originally meant to be married here. I wish that were still the case.

I remember when I met you. When you first arrived in Tenebrae, you seemed so small. You barely spoke. It seemed as though your gaze was always pointed down to the floor. The first time you smiled at me, I could hardly contain the joy I felt. From that moment on, you were more than just the Chosen King; you were my first friend. That time with you is something I’ll treasure more than you could ever know.

I’m so proud of you, Noctis. Though I haven’t been with you in person, I’ve still seen you grow from that small boy in Tenebrae into the Chosen King of Lucis. I know that your father would be proud of you as well.

I begged my brother to deliver the Ring of the Lucii to you. He refused, reminding me that it is another part of my duty to give it to you. My duty as the Oracle has been weighing heavily on my mind lately. There is something I’ve been keeping from you, Noctis. The calling of the Oracle has always been a source of pride and joy throughout my life, but there is a price to be paid for this blessing from the Six. Awakening and communicating with the Astrals has taken a toll on my body. My life is nearly over, and I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to happen. No matter the cost, I wish to do whatever it takes to protect you.

Know that I will always be with you. I will always, always love you with all my heart. I wish we could have more time. I wish we could just be together, not burdened by the fate that the Astrals have given us. If only you knew how many times I told Gentiana I simply wanted to be with the one I love. Should I fail to send you this letter, I pray that she will deliver that message on my behalf.

Forever yours,

Luna


	2. From Noctis

Luna,

I don’t really know what to say. It’s been so long since I wrote to you like this. The last time I wrote you a letter, I was finally going to see you again. I wish we could have had more time. I’ve missed you, Luna. More than you could ever imagine.

I don’t know how to describe how it felt when I lost you. All I had when I woke up after fighting Leviathan was my father’s ring, and our last notebook. One day you were there, the next you were gone. I couldn’t do anything at first. The hurt weighed me down so much. You were gone, Ignis was hurt, and it was all for my sake. I couldn’t bear it.

All I’ve wanted, all these years, was to be with you again. I sent you letters, filled notebooks with stories about what the guys and I had been up to. It wasn’t the same as being with you in person, though. I was supposed to be growing up to be a responsible prince, but with you, I could just be myself.

Duty was so important to you. I didn’t appreciate what that meant while you were still alive. I didn’t understand until I was in the Crystal. I was in there reflecting on my life, learning what I have to do next, for ten whole years. Years I didn’t get to spend with the guys….years I didn’t get to spend mourning your loss properly.

The world has changed so much, and now I have the chance to make things right. I couldn’t stop Ardyn before. It’s time I change that. I spent so long running from what I had to do. I wasn’t brave like you. I wasn’t willing to sacrifice everything, until now.

It’s almost time, Luna. I love you, with everything I have. I’ve always loved you, and I always will. I’m sorry I didn’t take the time to say it before.

Forever yours,

Noct

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This was intended to be for Lunoct Valentine's Weekend day two: letters but I unfortunately got sick and couldn't finish in time! I really wanted to have this last reflective moment between the two. These were things they never got to say, as Luna's letter was never sent and Noctis didn't have anyone to send his letter to.


End file.
